


Realization

by grettama



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of course a daughter of Aphrodite would recognize love when she sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

Piper McLean tahu mereka seharusnya membereskan gudang persenjataan, tapi ia tak bisa untuk tidak menatap Jason Grace yang saat ini tengah sibuk memasukkan semua perisai yang baru saja digunakan ke dalam kotak kayu besar.

Ia sudah menatap Jason cukup lama sampai akhirnya pemuda itu sadar kalau dirinya sedang ditatap dan menoleh memandang Piper.

“Apa?” tanyanya ketika mendapati ekspresi Piper sulit ditebak.

Piper tidak langsung menjawab. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan firasat dan berbagai macam penglihatan yang ia lihat sejak misi mereka mengalahkan Gaea usai dan sebagai anak Aphrodite, ia merasa cukup tolol karena baru menyadari apa arti semua firasat dan penglihatan itu.

“Apa?” desak Jason lagi.

Piper menghela napas dan menutup peti kayu di hadapannya untuk kemudian mendudukkan diri di atasnya, masih mengarahkan tatapannya pada Jason.

“Aku tahu ini terdengar begitu mendadak, tapi bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita putus?”

* * *

Semuanya berawal dari kepulangan Jason dan Nico di Angelo dari misi mereka mengambil tongkat Diocletian. Piper senang Jason bisa pulang hidup-hidup dan dalam keadaan untuh dan ia menyambutnya dengan antusias, tapi ketika ia memeluk Jason saat itu, ia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Namun, ia mengabaikan firasatnya.

Sayangnya, firasatnya justru makin menguat dari hari ke hari dan begitu Gaea dikalahkan, firasat yang didapatnya justru menjadi dua kali lebih kuat dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan kali ini, Piper tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

Ia masih mengencani Jason seperti biasa, memeluknya, menciumnya, bergandengan tangan dan lain sebagainya, tapi makin hari, Piper merasa makin _enggan_ untuk melakukan itu semua, sampai akhirnya frekuensi sentuhan fisik di antara mereka hanya sebatas ketika sedang berlatih tanding.

Dan dengan pemikiran bahwa hubungannya dengan Jason adalah sesuatu yang ditanamkan Hera dalam ingatannya, firasat Piper mulai ditambah dengan berbagai macam penglihatan.

Piper tadinya tidak percaya, tapi sekarang ia yakin. Karena seorang anak Aphrodite akan menyadari kehadiran cinta begitu ia melihatnya. Dan ia melihat cinta dalam diri Jason. Sayangnya, itu bukan cinta di antara Jason dan Piper.

Anehnya, Piper sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia justru menerima fakta itu dengan begitu mudah sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jason sekarang juga.

Ia anak Aphrodite. Tidak seharusnya ia menghalangi berkembangnya cinta.

“Piper, kau baik-baik saja?”

Suara Jason membuat lamunan Piper buyar.

“Kau nyengir lebar sedetik setelah aku mengiyakan putusnya kita dan aku cukup yakin kalau itu bukan reaksi yang layak dari seorang gadis yang baru saja putus.”

Piper tertawa dan bangkit berdiri, membantu Jason menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menutup peti kayu terakhir sore itu.

“Apa kau, eh, naksir orang lain?” tanya Jason lagi selagi mereka menutup pintu gudang di belakang mereka. Jason tampaknya masih merasa bahwa Piper bersikap tidak wajar.

Piper tersenyum lebar, dan memberi Jason tatapan misterius. “Pertanyaannya Jason, adalah, ‘apakah _kau_ naksir orang lain?’”

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Jason, Piper memberi pemuda itu kecupan di pipi, melambai padanya dan berlalu sambil berkata, “Sampai ketemu makan malam nanti,” meninggalkan Jason berdiri mematung di depan gudang.

* * *

 

Jason belum pernah merasa sebingung ini sebelumnya.

 _Well_ , ia menyadari hubungannya dengan Piper makin lama makin merenggang sejak _Argo_ II, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Piper akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka juga pada akhirnya, dan parahnya, gadis itu tampaknya senang-senang saja.

Meskipun Jason tidak banyak berpacaran sebelumnya, tapi ia seratus persen yakin tidak ada cewek yang akan bertingkah seperti Piper.

Namun yang membuat Jason lebih bingung adalah, ia sendiri menerima tawaran Piper untuk putus dengan begitu mudah. Ia memang mencoba bertanya pada Piper apa ia benar-benar yakin akan keputusannya itu, dan setelah Piper mengiyakan, Jason sendiri tidak terlalu banyak berusaha untuk tetap menjalin hubungan dengan Piper. Ia _membiarkannya_.

Jason sendiri nyaris tidak percaya dengan bagaimana ia menerima keputusan Piper begitu saja. Tapi itu baru saja terjadi. Ditambah lagi pertanyaan terakhir Piper padanya. Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau Piper benar-benar sudah naksir orang lain (oke, ini juga mengagetkannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terima? Tapi kenyataannya memang ia terima-terima saja), tapi lalu kenapa bukannya menjawab itu, Piper justru bertanya balik padanya?

Apa dia naksir orang lain?

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jason memaksa otaknya untuk melakukan _flashback_ , karena ia merasa pertanyaan balik Piper itu ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi karena ia tidak merasa ia naksir orang lain selama beberapa bulan terakhir mengingat betapa sibuknya mereka mencoba mengalahkan Gaea, Jason juga sedikit mersa bahwa pertanyaan itu tidak masuk akal.

Tapi toh Jason tetap mencoba berpikir dan mencari tahu.

Jason mengurut keningnya dan mencoba mengingat, sejak kapan ia merasa hubungannya dengan Piper makin merenggang. Apa minggu lalu ketika ia tanpa ampun membabat Piper saat latih tanding? _Ah, tidak._ Jason menggali lebih jauh lagi. Apa bulan lalu sekembalinya mereka dari perang Gaea dan bertemu Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano di perkemahan? Jason ingat ia dan Piper sudah tidak banyak bersentuhan fisik saat itu, tapi kalau dipikir lagi, sepertinya kerenggangan hubungan mereka sudah dimulai sebelum itu.

Kernyitan Jason makin dalam. Kalau bukan sekembalinya mereka dari misi Gaea, berarti itu terjadi saat mereka di _Argo II_? Kapan tepatnya? Setelah Leo Valdez kembali dari pulau Calypso? Sepertinya bukan. Saat Percy Jackson dan Annabeth Chase terjatuh ke dalam Tartarus? Sepertinya mereka masih baik-baik saja setelah itu. Saat ia selesai menghadapi Cupid bersama Nico? Yah, bisa dibilang setelah Jason mengetahui perasaan terpendam Nico kepada Percy selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya simpati pada Putra Hades itu. Ia ingat, bahkan setelah Piper memeluknya begitu ia kembali dari Cupid, ia langsung segera beralih ke Nico dan memberinya rangkulan ia pikir cukup bisa membuat Nico menenangkan diri. Dan Jason akui, hubungannya dan Nico membaik setelah itu. Nico memang masih bersikap antipati padanya, tapi ia lebih terbuka. Ia bahkan berjanji pada Jason akan mencoba melupakan Percy dan bersikap wajar lagi di depan semua orang, tidak melulu melarikan diri. Meskipun tentunya Nico tetap menolak sentuhan fisik apapun yang Jason berikan padanya sebagai usahanya untuk membuat Nico merasa lebih baik. Namun bisa dibilang, Jason jadi sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Nico—

Jason mengerjap. Mendadak saja pertanyaan balik Piper menjadi jelas buatnya.

 _Ia memang naksir orang lain_.

Jason rasanya ingin memeluk Piper begitu ia sampai pada kesadaran itu. Ia tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya, tapi _memang_ perasaan simpatinya sudah berubah jadi sesuatu yang lain tanpa ia sadari. Ia bahkan membutuhkan bantuan Piper untuk merasakannya.

Jason menertawakan dirinya sendiri selagi menaiki anak tangga teras kabinnya, dan memikirkan apakah ia akan bertemu Nico makan malam ini mengingat ia sering bolak-bolik antara Perkemahan Blasteran dan Perkemahan Jupiter.

Jason baru saja menutup pintu kabinnya ketika terdengar ketukan di pintu. Jason mengernyit, tapi toh tetap membukanya juga dan ia menyadari cengiran lebar langsung terbentuk di wajahnya begitu ia melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

“Nico!” serunya, kembali menutup pintu di belakangnya setelah Nico melangkah masuk.

Jason sudah hendak menanyakan maksud kedatangan Nico ketika disadarinya pemuda itu terlihat jauh lebih pucat daripada biasanya.

“Hei, Nic, kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Jason, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatir dalam suaranya selagi ia mendekat ke arah pemuda itu dan tanpa pikir panjang menyentuh pangkal leher Nico.

Kenyataan bahwa Nico tidak menolak sentuhan Jason membuat Jason dua kali lipat lebih khawatir.

“Nico?” tanya Jason lagi.

Nico masih diam, menggigiti bibir bawahnya selagi ia menatap iris biru Jason.

“Aku akan mengatakannya malam ini,” akhirnya Nico buka mulut, membuat Jason sedikit lega, tapi pernyataan itu sama sekali tidak mencerahkannya.

Ekspresi bingungnya jelas kentara karena Nico kembali berkata, “Aku akan mengatakan kalau aku menyukai Percy malam ini, Jason.”

Dan kali ini, ganti Jason yang tak bisa berkata-kata.

“Jason?” panggil Nico, heran dengan reaksi tanpa kata Jason.

Jason tergagap selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia menemukan suaranya kembali. “ _Kau mau melakukan apa_?” tanya Jason, menahan diri untuk tidak membentak Nico. Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa justru Nico memilih sekarang ini?

“Aku akan mengatakan perasaanku pada Percy,” ulang Nico lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih mantap.

Jason mengurut rahangnya frustasi dan menggeleng. “Tidak. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya.”

Penolakan Jason jelas membuat Nico mengangkat alisnya, heran. “Apa maksudmu?”

Tangan Jason mengepal erat sampai kuku-kukunya menancap dalam di telapak tangannya. Ia merasa begitu marah dan frustasi dan _cemburu_. “Kau tidak bisa melakukannya karena kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk melupakannya.”

Nico mengangguk. “Aku berjanji padamu, Jason, karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk jujur. Karena dia jelas-jelas sudah punya Annabeth dan setelah mendengar pernyataanku Percy pasti akan jijik dan dengan begitu dia akan menjauh dariku dengan sendirinya dan akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk melupakannya.”

Jason menggenggam kedua lengan Nico erat-erat dan menariknya mendekat. “ _Tidak_ , Nico. Bagaimana kalau ia menerima perasaanmu?”

Nico mengeluarkan dengusan geli yang begitu sarkas. “Jason, dia sudah punya Annabeth. Tidak mungkin ia lebih memilihku daripada Annabeth.”

“Apa yang tidak mungkin? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan Percy seperti laut, sulit ditebak. Bisa jadi ia mencampakkan Annabeth begitu kau datang dan menawarkan dirimu padanya dan kau tahu? Mungkin suatu saat nanti justru kau yang akan dicampakkan olehnya begitu ia—“

“Apa masalahmu?” potong Nico, melepas dirinya dari genggaman Jason dan saat Jason menatap iris hitamnya, Jason tahu ia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. “Kau yang sejak dulu menyemangatiku untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Percy. Kau yang meyakinkanku bahwa ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu. _Kau_ yang membuatku percaya kalau aku bisa melupakan Percy. _Apa masalahmu, Jason_?”

Jason rasanya ingin menampar dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa ia sudah membuat Nico terluka dan meledak marah. Jason mencoba meraihnya lagi, tapi Nico melangkah mundur dan Jason rasanya sudah ingin benar-benar menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan emas imperial.

“Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud sejauh itu, hanya saja… hanya saja…,” Jason tercekat, “aku cemburu.”

Nico tampaknya sudah siap untuk meneriakkan caci maki ke Jason tentang betapa ia telah membohonginya dengan bersikap seolah-olah mereka ini teman baik, tapi kemudian ia mengerjap. “Apa?” ulang Nico.

Jason menghela napas. “Kau tidak salah dengar. Aku benar-benar mengatakannya. Aku cemburu pada Percy.”

“Kenapa?”

Jason tertawa pahit. “Jelas kan? Aku menyukaimu. Jelas saja aku tidak ingin kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Percy.”

“Kau… menyukaiku? Maksudku, seperti aku menyukai Percy?”

“ _Well_ , aku tidak menyukai analogi itu, tapi, ya. Aku menyukaimu seperti itu.”

“Tidak mungkin,” adalah reaksi langsung Nico. “Kau dengan Piper.”

Jason menggeleng lagi. “Sejujurnya, justru ia yang membuatku menyadari perasaanku padamu ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami beberapa jam yang lalu.”

Nico masih terdiam selama beberapa saat, tampaknya masih berusaha mencerna semua informasi yang diterimanya.

Jason memanfaatkan diamnya Nico untuk membujuknya. “Tolong, Nico. Jangan lakukan apa yang baru saja ingin kau lakukan ke Percy. Lupakan saja dia dan biar aku tunjukkan padamu keseriusanku.”

Jason sudah khawatir kalau-kalau Nico akan langsung melakukan perjalanan bayangan ke Dunia Bawah, tapi Jason menahan dirinya untuk menyentuh Nico. Sudah terlalu banyak yang diterimanya dan Jason sama sekali tidak ingin memaksanya lebih jauh. Ini sama sekali bukan pernyataan cinta yang dibayangkannya, tapi apa boleh buat. Sekarang ia hanya harus menunggu jawaban Nico. Dan kalaupun ia benar-benar melakukan perjalanan ke Dunia Bawah atau entah kemana, Jason akan menyusulnya. Bukan masalah besar.

Maka betapa herannya Jason ketika alih-alih menghilang, Nico justru menghela napas. “Dan kupikir aku yang terlalu putus asa sampai-sampai merasa kau punya perasaan khusus padaku sekembalinya kita dari misi mengambil tongkat Diocletian.”

Ucapan Nico membuat Jason terbahak. “ _Well_ , kau tidak salah. Kau bahkan menyadarinya lebih cepat dari aku.”

Nico tersenyum geli, membuat kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perut Jason dan ia menyadari betapa ia ingin memeluk Nico sekarang.

“Apa itu berarti kau menyukaiku juga?” tanya Jason, memastikan.

Nico mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jason, mencoba menyembunyikan sedikit rona di wajah pucatnya. “Eh, kurasa aku menyukaimu sedikit.”

Jason tertawa lagi dan langsung menghambur memeluk Nico, sedikit lega ketika pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu membalas pelukannya.

“Aku tidak akan memaksamu,” bisik Jason di telinga Nico. “Tidak perlu terburu-buru.”

Jason bisa merasakan Nico mengangguk pelan di lehernya, dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Nico.

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's get a lil bit of OOC, huh? OTL


End file.
